


Dream SMP Oneshots

by smallidiotbug



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, sbi, sbi as family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallidiotbug/pseuds/smallidiotbug
Summary: A bunch of drabbles and oneshots! Mostly SBI and Tommy-centric.Depicting their RP characters, not the real people. No ships! No NSFW!
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	1. Before We Start

Before you begin, please note that these works aren't about the real people! It's their characters. 

Please read the notes incase you want to know the setting/arc/AU the oneshot takes place in. If any oneshots link together, It will be in the notes.

Any and all shipping comments will be deleted. I am taking requests! But no NSFW or any of that gross shit /lh

Have fun and enjoy!


	2. Tommy and Techno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exiled Arc, where Tommy's escaped to the tundra. 
> 
> CW: slight yelling, trauma left by Dream

It had been only a week since Tommy had crashed in his house, wanting to get away from Logstedshire. Techno had reluctantly let him, not letting the fact that he truly cared for Tommy rise to the surface. 

Opening his chest, he grit his teeth when he saw another stack of Golden Apples missing. Why did he always take those? He didn’t need that many. 

_ Teach him a lesson. Tell him off. Technoangry!! technomad! gremlin child stealing gapples!! Racooninnit!! _

Shaking his head, he had to admit he was upset. Going down into Tommy’s bunker, he saw the kid curled up. At first he didn’t think much of it. Being underground in the tundra, it was normal to huddle for warmth. 

“What did I  _ say  _ about you stealing my gapples?? We have plenty of steak and potatoes!” The piglin hybrid yelled, trying not to get too upset. But this kid never learned! “Give me the gapples.” He extended his hand, waiting impatiently. 

Techno almost flinched when he saw Tommy’s shoulders shake. The teenager began to cry, curling up tighter. “Please- please d-don’t hurt me I’m sorry- I’m sorry I’m sorry-“ his words were rushed out, shoving the gapples away from him like they’d been poisoned. 

Techno watched silently, then took a hesitant step forward. 

“Stop!!! Please- stop!” Tommy sobbed even harder, grabbing at his disheveled hair. 

_ Technoguilty. Comfort. Tommy needs help. Tommy needs you. Comfort him. He's just a kid. Help him help him !!! _

His mind was yelling, disembodied voices pleading for him to help this kid. 

“Okay- I… I won’t hurt you.” Techno started out, slowly taking his sword from his hilt. Tommy froze, looking through his matted hair. He kicked the bed, scrambling backward. 

“Wait… look.” Techno tried, tossing the sword to the other side of the room. “See? No weapons on me.” 

Tommy watched through red puffy eyes. He sniffled, “I’m s-sorry… I’m s-so sorry-“ he sobbed softly. 

“It’s… you’re okay, Tommy. It’s alright…” techno couldn’t help but think  _ who did this to him? _

_ Kill. Revenge. Murder the person who hurt Tommy. Protect Tommy. Don’t let anyone near Tommy. Keep him safe. Keep him close.  _

“Please don’t t-take my things..” Tommy gently begged, pulling Technoblade out of his thoughts. 

“I’d never..” Techno felt like he’d make it worse if he told Tommy they were technically  _ his _ items. 

“Can I uh… get on the bed? Right here?” He pointed gently. 

Tommy took a while to nod, drawing in a sharp breath. 

Technoblade moved the gapples to the floor, not caring if they got bruised in the process. He cared about his kid brother infront of him, a shaky mess. 

Although they weren’t biologically related, Techno cared so much for him he considered them as brothers. Even when they both hurt each other after getting l’manburg back. 

Tommy sniffled, reaching a bandaged hand out to grab the piglin hybrids coat, holding the velvety fabric in his thin fist. 

Techno moved slowly, leaning against the cold stone wall, clumsily carved out and ragged. 

“You know… uhm, this is no place for a big man to live..” Techno said slowly. 

Tommy’s eyes went wide, and Techno felt as if he heard his thoughts. “No no. I’m not kicking you out okay?” 

The boy softened, eyes tired and shoulders relaxing with relief. 

“I was going to say that uh… we could expand the house. Have you an actual bedroom…” the piglin said softly. “Would that be alright? Then it wouldn’t be so cold at night.” 

Tommy nodded silently, trying to get the courage to speak. “Th… thank you, Techno.” He said in a soft voice. 

“No problem.” He picked up a gapple and handed it to Tommy, which he took and promptly scarfed down. 

“Let’s go… eat some steak upstairs? And we can go through my chests. I’ll tell you what you can and can’t take, okay?” Techno stood up slowly. 

Tommy got up, nodding. “Okay big man. Thank you.” 

For the rest of the day, Tommy never let go of Techno’s cape. 


	3. SBI Adoption AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SBI centric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adoption AU, where Tommy's been adopted after Techno and Wilbur. 
> 
> CW: mentions of rust (the game) and eating pizza

It had been a few months since Tommy had been introduced to the family. The shift between being in an orphanage to being in this small loving family was still giving him whiplash. 

Even now, the thoughts of being sent back creeped into his head, and Tommy had to go up to his room to focus on calming down. 

It was on a rainy day in particular where the teenager got up rather late. He went downstairs, glancing around. Phil and his two kids, Wilbur and Techno, were on the couch together. 

Tommy ignored the pang in his chest at the sight, going over to the kitchen. He grabbed a coke and started over to the living room, eyes shifting around. 

“Hey mate. Glad you got to sleep in.” Phil said warmly, patting the spot beside him. 

Tommy watched him for a moment, tongue running over his braces nervously. He finally went to sit beside him, messing with the lid on his can. “Thanks, big man.” He said, cracking his soda open to sip on it. “What are you guys watching?” 

“Nothing important. Want to change the TV?” Wilbur asked, glancing up from where his head was stationed on Phil’s arm. 

“Uh, it’s okay. I’m not a big TV watcher.” The teenager replied, noticing Techno was keeping to himself at the other end of the couch, yet still close enough for Wil to put his feet in his lap. 

Phil cracked his knuckles, making Tommy shift backward for a moment, then moved to make it seem like he didn’t flinch. 

“You boys wanna order something for lunch?” His foster dad asked happily. 

“Oh, yeah! Can we get sushi?” Wilbur asked excitedly. 

“Eh?? No, you know I hate that stuff. Let’s get steak.” Techno gently flicked Wilbur’s temple, which Wilbur shoved his feet against the others leg in retailiation. 

“I’m in the mood for some pizza..” Phil laughed, looking to Tommy. “What do you want?” 

Tommy looked at Phil, then noticed his two boys staring at him too. “Uh-“ he stammered, glancing back down. “Uh.. whatever you guys want. I’m not picky.” 

“Sure kip.” Phil grabbed his phone from his pocket, “pizza it is.” 

Tommy messed with his coke can, liking that nickname. It was pretty common, and Phil only used it with him. ‘Kip’ or ‘Kipper’. He didn’t mind it at all. 

The two boys groaned, but Tommy liked Pizza a hell of a lot. “Can we get that garlic dipping sauce?” He asked. 

Phil grinned, “yep. I always have to order Atleast 5 of those things.” 

“Techno usually eats a whole pizza by himself. We should order 3, to be safe.” Wilbur chimed in, glancing at Tommy as he carefully put his coke down on a coaster with shaky hands. 

It didn’t go unnoticed by the two others, however it went unsaid by all. 

Tommy was still rather nervous to be in the house, with all of these new people. He was surprised he hadn’t gotten sent back, almost glad. He really enjoyed this family, even if he felt misplaced. 

“Allllright. Tommy, pepperoni and cheese okay with you?” His foster dad asked, looking down at him with tired kind eyes. 

“Yep..” Tommy nodded, and Phil tapped a bit more on his phone. 

“Cool! I ordered it.” Phil grinned a bit. 

“Hey- Tommy. Wanna play rust?” Wilbur asked excitedly. 

“What's rust?” The teenager looked back at the other. 

“It’s this cool game where you have to survive,” the other replied as they both stood. “You can watch me play! If you like it I’ll get you the game, and we can play it together.”

Tommy looked at the other, carefully following him upstairs. “Get me..? No, big man it’s alright.” He laughed awkwardly, but the lanky boy in front of him shook his head. 

“I need some friends to play rust with. Trust me, it’ll be fun!” They went into his bedroom, and Tommy looked around. 

“Go grab your chair from your bedroom.” Wilbur said happily. “I’ll get it running.” 

Tommy left to get his chair, a little nervous. Wilbur would buy him a game? But why? Tommy swallowed, pushing his rolly chair into the other’s room. 

The two settled down, and Wilbur began to play, going into detail about how the game worked and what they had to do. Tommy almost felt like a kid again, eager to watch someone else play instead of him. 

The two were laughing and having a genuinely good time by the time the pizza came. Phil went upstairs to get his kiddos, softening when he saw Tommy grinning and laughing with Wilbur for the first time. He decided to leave them be, heading back downstairs. Bringing up two sodas, a pizza box and some garlic dip, he knocked carefully. 

Wilbur got up to grab everything, thanking his dad as he gave some things to Tommy. 

For the rest of the night, Tommy felt like he was at home, even getting Techno to come into Wilburs room to watch him play. Tommy had a small feeling that he’d be staying here for a good long while. 


	4. Tommy and Philza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exile centric, but branched off into its own AU
> 
> CW: nightmares

Tommy awoke with a small jolt, sitting up out of bed. He gasped for air, curling in on himself as he tried to calm down. 

_ Just a dream just a dream _ . His mind tried to soothe his nerves. 

The cold from the tundra crept into his bones, and he shivered, getting up. Quietly, he crept out of his room and looked around, heading down the hall. 

Ever since Phil and Tommy moved in with Techno, he had expanded the house to give them bedrooms. 

Quietly, Tommy went into Phil’s room. “D… Phil?” 

He went closer, noticing the other start to move. “Hey..” 

Phil turned and opened his eyes, noticing the small figure. He noticed it was Tommy, relaxing a bit. “Hey mate… you okay?” 

Tommy shook his head, getting up onto the bed and laying down, facing Philza. “Can I stay here for a while?”

“Sure, mate. Whatever you want.” Phil replied, wrapping a wing around the cold boy. 

Tommy took it as an invitation to get closer, gently grabbing the others shirt in his skinny hands. Phil didn’t mind, holding his arms out slowly. He wrapped them around Tommy, making sure the teen knew what he was doing. 

Tommy sniffled, curling up into his adopted dad. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Phil asked, noticing how skinny the kid was. He’d have to try to get him to eat more. 

“Not really. No thanks.” Tommy replied, closing his eyes. He felt warm. For the first time in a while, he felt safe. 

Philza noticed the other had fallen asleep. He smiled a bit, petting his hair. Whatever made his kid so scared.. so terrified to the point of coming into his bedroom, they’d pay. Phil stroked the others hair and back, letting him rest for as long as he needed it. 


	5. Ranboo, Phil and Techno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After L’manburg, where Ranboo’s staying with Phil and Techno
> 
> Give me prompts to do please I have no clue what to write

Ranboo woke up with a start, shivering a little. Right, he was in a small shed with barely any shelter to keep him warm. And ontop of that, he woke up with a nightmare. 

He sniffled, rubbing his face a little as he stood on shaky legs. Fuck… 

He looked up at the warm house, noticing smoke pillowing up the chimney. God how he wanted to be in there. Maybe he could just ask..? 

Ranboos feet shifted on the ground for a while until he started to go to the cabin, heading up the side stairs. The door even seemed warm. 

Before he got the chance to either knock or chicken out, Technoblade opened the door. 

“What?” He asked, glaring down at him. 

“I- oh. H-hi.” He stammered out nervously, squirming in the other's gaze. 

“What do you need?” Techno asked, slowly crossing his arms. 

“Uhm… it- it’s just cold over there. I haven’t d-dug out any basement y.. yet.” He said softly. “Can I uh… come sit by the-the uh fire?” Ranboo asked, glancing around rather than looking up at the hybrid piglin. 

“Sure. But don’t make yourself comfortable.” Techno moved away, letting Ranboo in. 

The half enderman walked inside, going over to the fire. Techno closed the door, watching the teenager sit down beside it, chirping happily at the warmth. 

He did feel a little bad for him. He was out there in the freezing cold. 

“Hey tech. What's- oh hey mate.” Philza walked into the room, having awoken from the door being opened and shut. 

“H-hi Phil. I’m just warming up. I’ll be out soon.” Ranboo supplied quickly. 

“Stay as long as you’d like. Well, seems like we’re all up now. Anyone want coffee?” Phil smiled. 

Techno shot a glare at Phil. Didn’t he know he didn’t like strangers in the house? “Sure.” He said instead, then followed Phil into the kitchen after Ranboo said he’d like coffee as well. 

Phil glanced over at Ranboo, knowing they were out of earshot. “Be nice to him.” 

“Why?” Techno slowly sat down, the chair creaking under his weight. 

“He's just a kid.” Phil said as he began to brew the coffee. “You were like that once too. Don’t forget it.” 

“I’m only letting him inside because he gave me an axe, alright? My heart definitely does not have a soft spot.” He crossed his arms and leant back, looking out of the window. 

“Right, mate. Just watch yourself around him.” The angel replied, pouring three mugs. Techno had a golden mug, always feeling calmer around gold. Philza had made his own mug from clay, it was some weird shape, having refused to throw it away. Ranboos mug was one of their spares, which they had bought from the villagers to the west of them. 

Phil brought the mug over to the kid, kneeling down and handing him the steaming coffee. 

“Th-thanks-“ Ranboo drank a sip and made a small face. 

Phil tilted his head. “Is it too bitter? I can sweeten it.” 

“Yes please. I’ve never had coffee..” Ranboo let the other take the mug from him, watching him stand. 

Techno sipped his mug, watching the other. He was so weird. 

The angel brought him back the coffee, with a bit of cream and sugar in it. After Ranboo tasted it, he seemed to enjoy it now. “It’s good. Thank you, Mr. Minecraft.” 

Phil let out a laugh, standing back up. “Sure.” He went to grab his coffee, leaning up against the counter as he sipped on it. 

The sun rose slowly outside, making the snowfall sparkle. Ranboo left two hours later, a small smile on his lips and a happy feeling in his chest. He was starting to make friends with these two, and he felt happy he was able to befriend them.


	6. SBI Adoption AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SBI - Techno, Tommy and Phil trick a sleep deprived Wilbur into sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adopted AU! Non canon to the DSMP lore. Techno's 18, staying home for a gap year.

Ever since Tommy had been officially adopted into the household, he’d been at Wilbur’s side. Wilbur was 17 now, and Tommy was 14 (“and a half!”).

Tommy had always kept an eye on his brother. He always noticed tiny things about the whole family, but he seemed to notice Wilbur the most. 

Although the teenager had permanent eye bags, Tommy knew he wasn’t getting enough sleep. The raggedness of his voice, the way his feet shuffled across the floor. Tommy didn’t know why he was so exhausted these past weeks, yet he was. 

So, Tommy devised a plan. He let Philza and Techno know as well what he was planning, and the trio deemed it as ‘The Big Sleep.’ 

“Places everyone!” Tommy called as he saw his brother’s car pull up. 

Techno got up, turning on the humidifier and adding in some lavender oil into the water. 

Philza had just washed and remade Wilbur’s bedding, even adorning it with a few stuffed animals that had been tucked away in cold closets for some time. 

They had even bought a noise machine, and already had it set up in the 17 year old’s room ready to go. 

Tommy was making hot cocoa on the stove, letting the other two take care of Wilbur when he first got into the house. 

When Wilbur stepped in, he immediately sensed something was afoot. Not an anxious feeling, but almost like he was being led into a prank. 

“Hi mate,” Phil greeted happily. “We thought some family time would do us all some good. We’ve got this documentary set up, if you wanna join?”

His father almost was begging. Quietly, Wilbur smiled and slipped his shoes off. 

“Sure dad.” He took off his jacket and hung it up, then set his backpack down and walked into the living room. 

“I’m making us some boilin’ chocolate!! Want some?” Tommy yelled enthusiastically. 

Wilbur rose a brow, looking over to Techno. 

“Hot chocolate.” The piglin hybrid whispered. 

“Sure!” Wilbur called back, then stretched slowly. 

“Why don’t you get changed, okay?” Philza gave him a smile, and Wilbur nodded, noting they were all in pajamas. 

He went upstairs, too exhausted to really notice his bed was clean. He usually tried to fix it up before school, so his room wasn’t too alarming to him. He got changed and went back down, sitting down beside Techno. The couch, he noted, was covered in all of the throw blankets, and then Tommy’s comforter. He got under his brothers comforter and yawned. 

Tommy came in with two mugs, Philza behind him with two more. After the hot cocoa was dispersed, Wilbur looked down at his. 

His own mug was filled with smooth hot chocolate, topped with a lot of whip cream and drizzled with caramel. The others only had a bit of whip cream. 

“Why’s mine the fancy one?” Wilbur took a bite of the whip cream anyway, not wanting it to melt and spill over. 

“Because it’s boujie, bitch!” Tommy grinned. Phil turned off the lights, and techno played the movie. 

Was it darker in here? Wilbur looked over, noticing the blackout curtains. He then looked back at the TV when he saw orcas. A document about his favorite animal? His own special hot cocoa? And this was some  _ nice _ hot chocolate too. Not the powder in the packet kind. 

He hummed, letting out a soft chuckle. 

The four drank their cocoa in peace, Wilbur setting his mug down after Tommy and Techno. 

Phil glanced to Wilbur, noticing how exhausted he looked. After the documentary, he seemed to be almost asleep. 

Techno carefully stood, then gave the slightest smile down to Wilbur. “Let’s get you to bed.” He said and picked him up with no effort. 

Wilbur grunted in protest as the four took him upstairs. 

Philza moved the covers back, and Techno lied him down. Their father covered his child up, then tucked the stuffed animals around him. 

Tommy turned on some wave sounds, then went to close Wilbur’s curtains. 

The 17 year old was asleep before anyone could wish him a goodnight. They all left, leaving to clean up downstairs. They counted it as a success, and Wilbur woke up the next morning as rested as one could be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually super proud of this! Comment ideas you want to be seen done!


End file.
